Glass bottles are conventionally formed in an I.S. (individual section) machine. The process is complex and the formed bottle can have a number of defects. Formed bottles are displaced by a conveyor to a packing location. Inspection equipment identifies bottles with these defects and a reject mechanism which will know when the defective bottle is in front of it, will remove a defective bottle from the conveyor with an air jet or with a kicker mechanism.